Something About Women
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Kim Possible. Hero, Good Girl, and many other names she has been given. But our teen hero has a secret. When it gets out she is going to find out being popular can be more then what its worth. Love KIGOYOMO. Futa warning. Lemons latter on.
1. Chapter 1

SomethingAbout Women..  
By LeoWolfe and Catrlgirl  
Rated - R and up i guess.  
Note - I don't own kim possible or anything.  
Pairings - KimShegoYoriMonique....some way or another...i guess it all depends on you people reading or helping me...because i suck with romance.

* * *

Kim Possible dropped the pen she had be writing with and let it fall to the desk onto the book were her words could be seen as clear as day.

_I love women.  
I love those emerald pools masquerading as eyes.  
Lips. I love smiles. And yawns. The eating.  
With skin so soft, women are head to toe cashmere.  
A woman's skin inspires a man's fingers to have Magellan's love of exploration.  
It's women's bellies that drive me wild.  
It's more than just the fact that it's the only part of a woman's body you can easily see naked.  
The belly hints at the pleasures beyond.  
You're so near and yet so far.  
Everything about a woman draws you to her sexuality.  
The small triangle between her legs is like the head of an arrow which points – go here! Go here!  
Or if you follow the graceful lines of the pectoralis major, it inevitably draws your eyes to the golden orbs. Climaxed by  
the nipple.  
God is in the details. And the nipple is His greatest detail_

She was sure she could keep this secret until her dying breath, along with her other one. The that she couldn't write about. Getting up, she stretched. She turned her desk light off, kicked off her slippers, and scrambled through a dresser drawer for pj's. She went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Locking it more out of habit than fear she turned the water on and let the steam fill the room. She pulled the Thick T-shirt over her head and shivered as a chill hit her. She let her pants follow along with her underwear and socks. She turned, preparing to step into the shower and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She took herself in. she smiled as she pranced a bit. Kim possible simply wasn't the type to lie... even to herself.

She knew she was different. She always had been. How many people went about saving the world on a regular basis. she loved her uniqueness and this was no different. She was a human, that never said no. She was built to make men and women alike crumble beneath her, stare or smile, drool in jealousy, or even worship in awe. She wiggled her arms and her legs, watchign the interplay of muscle carefully. She was built lean and tall, with a slight but strong tan body. She shook her head as the water splashed her from the shower she was half standing in. Her dark blood stained locks had once nearly reached her hips before she had cut it. When she reached the age of nineteen it had been too much to handle so she had cut it short and cropped it into a spiky dark bob that defied nature's law of gravity.

She was made to be a heart breaker from the day she was born into this world. Those green eyes that danced with electricity when she set them on you. Those long graceful legs that could smash bone but also tickle and cradle stuffed animals, and that bright shy smile that hid secrets. One her biggest secrets just happened to be just below the smooth tightly muscled flesh of her stomach, following the downward pull gravity to lay between her thighs. That's right Kim was a girl born with both parts she had a male part and a female part that where both framed by her dark red curls.

Kim sighed and got into the shower trying not to think too much about it. She had been living with this her whole life. She had nearly died when Ron ha switched bodies with her. How was she supposed to explain that? Once in the spray of the hot water she let it work her tense body. She gigled as the water ran into her eyes. Ron had been so cool about it.

"hey, KP, not like I wasn't familiar with the equipment.. well half of it anyway." Kim grabbed her soft body-sponge and the scented body wash her mother had gotten her. She loved it. It wasn't anything too girly or anything too manly. It smelled like bublles and it was warm and fresh. She let the day's stress pour out of her and down the shower drain.

The ginger go-getter, as a magazine had once called her pulled on a pair awesome purple pandroo boxers and a loose white t-shirt. Kim yawned and shook the dampness out of her wildly fraying hair. She peeked down the steps as if she was on a spy mission.

"Coast is clear," she whispered. Walking down the steps she carefully balanced her weight to make not a single sund. Yes! she thought as she opened the refrigerator. Left overs from supper looked like just the ticket. Kim grabbed bit's of chicken only to sputter and spill them as she whirled in suprise when her mother tapped her own the shoulders.

"Kimmie, what have I told you about that? Use a plate an stop picking over the food."

Kim smiled and rubbed the back of her head. She decided to cut her losses and change the subject. " How was your day, Mom," the teen asked . Anne couldn't stay angry when kim looked so chastised and apologetic. She smiled at her daughter andgrabbed the food from the fridge to heat the dinner up.

"My day was the same as always, but a little less stressful the normal."

"Good." Kim started cleaning up her mess as her mother stuck the plate in the mmicrowave.

"Kimmie, I saw you on the news today, good for you dear saving those poor people trapped in that mine," said Dr. Anne Possible.

Settling down at the table both ate off the same plate of left overs and chatted. Unaware of the news that would take the world over by tomorrow morning.

--------------------------------------------Some Evil Lair-------------------------------------------------

Drakken snickered, curling his hands in childish glee. He looked at the pictures again before carefully arranging them. He finally had Kim Possible where he wanted her, he don't know who had sent it to him, but he was glad. Looking over the many documents that came with the pictures he turned to Shego.

"Oh, Shego, you should be proud. You should be honored to be in my employ. Victory is only a few hours away." He opened his eyes the pictures grasped in his hands vividly ... only to see woman gone. "Oh, drat! I can deal with her being "semi" good now that all of our records where cleaned. But must she be rude and leave in the middle of my grand schemes? Oh well...."

--------------------------------------------WEE Lair--------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, very interesting. Very interesting indeed, wouldn't you say, Pepe?" Gemini gave his constantly jittering dog a soft pat as he stroked his bearded chin. He read over Kim Possible's Personal Hospital Files once again as he weighed the possibility of this being a very elaborate hoax.

--------------------------------------------GJ Heatquarters -----------------------------------------------

A single eye looked down at the file displayed on her monitor. A slim tongue lashed out to trail over lips nervously. She grinned as she clicked for the next page of the file. Her one functioning eye widened comically as she did a double take. "Well, I guess she really can do anything, " said Dr. Director. Her voice was a heavy husky purr as she continued to read over the files. "This might be the single most impressive thing I've ever seen."

"Ummm, Dr. Directer," said Will Du. The thin operative waved his hands and shifted irritable from his position at the door. Dr. Director continued to ignore him enamored with whatever was on her screen. "Is there something I should be concerned about, Director?"

------------------------------------------- Hospital-------------------------------------------

Kim's personal doctor stared in shock at what she had just done. She couldn't have, could she? She had not just sent out one of the most private and classified files in the world about the girl who could do anything. She had not just spilled the biggest secret in current history. She had not just given confirmation to one of the biggest scandals in the last century, of course not. The doctor let her face fall into her hands and laughed. There were only two things she could say "I am so fucked..... and...BARRY, BRING ME A BEER."

She picked up a phone and began to dial waiting for a few rings before taking a swig of one the many beer bottles hidden in her secratary's office." Ummm Hello, Dr. Anne Possible, I have some bad news."

-------------------------- All across the world -------------------------------

"I Can't believe it Kim Possible, is a Hermaphrodite, and wow look at that sperm count...." All the women of the world just became indescribable horny and very much interested in having a baby or two.

--------------END---------------------

This is chapter one hope you like


	2. Chapter 2

Something About Women..  
By LeoWolfe and Catrlgirl, With help from From Rampant and Nephkona. Thanks a bunch.  
Rated - R and up i guess.  
Note - I don't own kim possible or anything.  
Pairings - KimShegoYoriMonique....some way or another...i guess it all depends on you people reading or helping me...because i suck with romance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Start---------------------------------------

Kim sat on the couch and watched as her whole personal file was displayed for the world to see. She cringed as the reporter gave every minute detail of the information that had been leaked to them. She growled as they cut to the break. She felt like crying... like curling up in a tight ball and digging a hole.

"Since when does my personal life get bumped up to 'Breaking News?" Kim asked more to her self than to her parents."I thought this kind of thing was illegal." Her mother, who sat beside her, held her hand in comfort. The commercials were far too short and they returned ot the 'Top story of the Hour'. The family watched the news scroll across the tv before had enough and cut it off

"Boy's, go to your room for a while. Your Sister, Mother, and I need to have a talk. Okay?"

The boys nodded, darting up the steps after each giving thier sister a hug. Kim loved the tweebs even if they were a pain. Dr. James Possible was not a man that liked seeing his family in any kind of pain or trouble. He dropped down to give his sniffling daughter a hug.

"Hey, Kimmie-Cub. You're not crying are you?"

"But, Dad! No one will ever trust me again! Think about school! I might be okay with this... but I've never been normal. Everyone wil think I'm a freak."

"Kimmie, I saw you take a cross kick to the chest and not a bat an eye. This delima is nothing. Something you can handle. You. Can. Do. Anything."  
James would not stand for this. These people had invaded his daughters privacy and hurt his little girl. Getting up he spoke, "Kimmie-cub...now that the whole world knows you secret. Your mother and I will help and support you in any way we can. If someone so much as makes a comment about it...well its not called a black hole for nothing, you know, so ...uhhh just cheer up okay."

"Thanks, Daddy." Kim grabbed her father gave a huge hug and dried her sniffling. Her dad was right. She could hadle this.

"Now I am going to leave and call that station. I bet your mother can help you with the rest she always was better with these kinds of things."

With those few words Mr. Possible left the room leaving the two women alone on the couch. Anne possible turned to her daughter and looked at the young teen sitting there in worry. Her fathers speech had done a little to settle the girls nerves on the subject at hand.

"Kimmie, I know right now your thinking that your whole world is going to come crashing down.I'ts not. Just because everyone knows now doesn't mean a damn thing... pardon my wording but its the truth honey. This is, as you always say, No Big."

Grabbing Kim's shoulders she turned the normaly blazing and energetic youth to face her "Honey listen to me, no one, and I mean no one, is going to really care. After all you're Kim Possible. You save the world nearly everyday. I really don't think you having a penis between your legs is going to change anything. The world will see the hero first. I swear."

Kim slowly started to cheer up with the more her mother talked. Her eyes that where once misty with tears of saddness began to change to tears of happiness as her mother finished her little speech. Giving her mother a smile she reached out and pulled the older possible into a tight hug

"Thanks Mom, that really meant alot to me. You are totaly right." Letting the older woman go Kim stood up and moved to go to the stairs "I am going to go finish studying now let me know when dinner is done please. I take down bloody giant robots. Who is going to care that I have a little bit of extra equipment."

"Exactly, Honey."

With that Kim made her way up to her room and closed the door behind her as she went. She felt confident and strong. It would be nice to not have to hide it. Maybe people really would just be shocked and then get over it. Unfortunately Kim had no idea how powerful celebrity scandal could be... or exactly how big a celebrity she was. Anne smiled and shook her head before heading to the kitchen to make some pasta for dinner in hopes of making her little bubble butt even more happier, after all Kim had always loved all kinds of pasta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------Break-------------------------------------------

Anne stirred pots in the kicthen while her husband sat in the dining room pouring over thick notebooks. For a moment the awkwardness of the news report was gone. For a moment everything was normal until there was a car door slam and the screech of tires. James Possible growled as he opened the curtains that opened onto the driveway.

"Damn," he muttered. He left the table to go check the front window. He rubbed his temples when he saw that at least two news crews had come to a fast stop and were disgorging thier cargo onto the sidewalk in front of their house. "Bloody fultures!" He drug his hand down his face and moved to intercept them at the front door. As he opened the door the first of the reporters and camera crews were coming up the front lawn. Stepping out to meet them he shut the door behind him.

"I think it might be prudent for you all to leave. We are not commenting at this time," James put on his best face and coughed into his hand "After all we wouldn't want to make you people some how end up a planet thats- let's just say- five-hundred light years away, now would we?" He even cackled a little at the looks on their faces when they sped off before heading back inside. "If they come back I'll press tresspassing changes," the smells from the kitchen wasfted out and he grinned. "Mmmm, is that pasta I smell, Dear. You making ALfredo?"

----------------------------------------------------------Break-------------------------------------------------------

Kim looked down from her window and smiled when she saw the skid marks from the tires as thye fled the Possible home. Kim stretched and licked her lips smelling the begginings of pasta. The red haired hero went back to working on her advance physics and smiled at the thought of her dad stick up for her. She hummed the theme to Space Patrol. "Rockets are go.... Rockets... are GO" as she scribbled some notes. The familiar beep of her kimmunicater pulled her mind away from the way waves and particled reacted to different types of energy. Hesitating, she took a steadying breath. She flicked the button and smiled as she held it out infront of her.

"Hey Wade whats the ..uh...sitch".

Wade grinned. He took a sip form his giant ever present. cup of super sugary and caffinated soda. "Its okay KP, no problems today. Just uhm.. checking to see if you'e okay. I felt like I needed to let you know I support you. I have no problems with your ....little prob-"

"ITS NOT LITTLE!" Kim's shout made her blush . Great! It was already starting. She was already being defensive for no reason. Already snapping as her embarassment and fear.

"I'm sorry Wade."

Wade about choked on his soda, and cleared his throat "Um right its not little, anyway I have no pob with whats in your pants KP. I promise. I'll keep you posted on the site activities."

"Thanks WADE! And now, even more so for being understanding, YOU ROCK!"

"No prob Kp" and with that the screen went blank and Kim sunk into her chair and sighed as she relaxed at least Wade was okay, and Ron already knew. So that left only Monique out of her firends, Kim didn't know what the girl would think but whatever the choice Kim was sure it would eventualy all pan out in the end.

"KIMMIE SUPER IS READY COME EAT" came her mothers voice from the kitchen. Getting to her feet she made her way down the stairs and headed for the dinner table. Looking at the pasta and bread sticks she smiled "thanks mom, you really know how to make things better".

--------------------------------------------------------Break--------------------------------------------------------

Kim had just taken a shower and was dressed in pj's similar to the ones the night before except the boxers where pink and the shirt was blue. Climbing into the bed she fell into a deep sleep, cuddling her cuddle buddy. While unknow to her some one was sneaking into her room at that very moment.

Betty could not believe this. She had committed breaking and entering. She was also technically about to commit sexual harassment. She peeled off her regulation GJ uniform and slid under the covers next to one of the most promising heroes on earth. Betty's heavy breast slid free of her bra with a deft quiet click. Then her wide hips were free of her bikini briefs and she took a deep breath.

'This is your last chance Betty. You've tried everything else. If Kim is anything like every other male I know she won't be able to resist this'. Betty was instantly underneath the covers and wrapping her arms around the young redhead. she ran her lips along Kim's neck, exposed by the giant nightshirt. She was so cute with her little pandroo cuddle buddy and baggy purred at the contact and Betty grinned. Betty pressed every inch of her sizable chest into Kim's back and the redhead shifted backwards into them. Betty reached down and whispered into her captives ear.

"Kimberly. Kimberly. Wake up."

Kim's eyes reluctantly fluttered open as she regretted losing that wonderful dream when she had just fallen alseep to, but the voice had been fairly familiar. Betty let her lips dance across Kim's neck again and the girl jumped in shock. Well flew is more like it. Kim shot out of the bed like a snake had bitten her.

"Dr. Director! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY BED!? IN MY ROOM! AT MY HOUSE? NAKED?

Betty as always was to the point an efficient. She sat up letting the cover slide down to reveal her voluptuous and mature shape. Betty pointed to the obvious tenting of Kim's pink Boxers.

"Kim I blieve I can solve two problems in one go. I can get rid of that little nuisance between your legs and you can make one of my greatest wishes come true. There is no polite way to say this, Kimberly, but, I want to have your baby. I have tried all other alternatives Besides," Betty said. She drew on every ounce of confidence working out for two hours three times a week gave her and heaved her full round chest up in her arms. "Even with on eye, I can see you are very interested in what I'm," Betty gave one of her large tits a suggestive squeeze "Offering."

Kim could only stare in shock at the sight in front of her, all her life she had been around females yes this was true, but to have one of such a high regard in Kim's book to be setting in her bed naked and offering to have sex with her. Kim's mind just couldn't keep up. She had never ever touched a women in her life, nor dated one either, this was something that she just couldn't handle. Betty may have been older.... and only had one eye. But she was still a hot ass looking woman with a great body. Kim stared in confusion at those big full breast and those toned abs. Sure Betty wasn't skinny but all of her extra weight was in the right places.

So Kim's shy mind did what was only natural she got a nose bleed and fainted, as the sounds of hurried footsteps reached her ears before she blacked out. As soon as Kim hit the floor Anne possible flung open the door and glared at the older woman on the bed then pointed at her "YOU! OUT! RIGHT! NOW!. GET SOME CLOTHES ON AND YOU BETTER BE SETTING ON THE COUCH WHEN I GET DOWN THERE"

Betty didn't need to be told twice grabbing her clothes she made a beline for the door and put her clothes on as she made her way downstairs. Anne looked at the older woman once more before sighing then turning to her daughter she almost laughed before mother hen mode kicked in. Checking on her daughter and making sure she was fine she lifted the girl into bed once more and covered her up and clean the blood from her face.

Heading down stairs she said "OKAY MISSY YOU BETTER START EXPLAING RIGHT NOW" her foot even started to tap on the ground as she crossed her arms as she look at Betty.

Betty cleared her throat and tugged at her jumpsuit a little and began to speak "Well you see ... Mrs. Dr. Possible I have had many encounters with men, all in the hope of having kids and every single one of them was a failure either the man fell asleep and couldn't keep it up, or was infertile and could produce what was need. Your daughter however... well she has the stamina to keep up undersheets if need and from her file only a few trys with her...heck only one really and i would finally have my chance to be a mother. So you see thats why i cam here." Betty took a deep breath and waited for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Something About Women..**

**By WDG and Catrlgirl.**

**Rated - R and up i guess.**

**Note - I don't own kim possible or anything.**

**Pairings - KimShegoYoriMonique....some way or another...i guess it all depends on you people reading or helping me...because i suck with romance. Had i friend of mine do the sex part...not good with those so maybe this should help the story along more.**

* * *

Anne glared at the woman sitting on her couch. She couldn't believe this. Betty had broken into their house, tried to sleep with her daughter, and all because of her sperm count and her stamina. Anne sighed as she sat down beside the GJ leader and patted Betty's knee. She supposed something like this was bound to happen after the news of her daughter's issue became public.

"Betty, I am not going to kill you." Anne saw the older Agent's shoulders relax and her face loose it's edge. Anne's eyes hardened and her grip on Betty's knee tightened to painful as she continued, "However, if you pull another stunt like this I will personally see to it your brain gets switched with that of a frog. Do you understand?"

"Y...ye... Uhm, yes. I understand."

"My daughter is not some sperm bank waiting to be used. You are a grown woman! You should no better than this. I understand you want kids, that's great, but I can not allow my daughter to be the father. I'm sure you could find a better way to talk to Kimmie about this than sneaking into her bed. Have you ever heard of donations!" Anne shrugged as she looked Betty over and considered her Daughters obvious attraction to women. "Maybe she'd even go out with you. None of those would involve you going to prison, getting a lobotomy, being sent to the center of a black hole, or ending up with the brain of a frog. You will not come into my house with intentions of using my daughter as a turkey baster, understood?"

Anne smiled, letting her thick lips turn up as she saw the look of horror cross Betty's face. Betty nodded, her short brown hair swaying with how terrified she was of the wrath of the possible family. She gulped and rubbed her arms as they felt oddly cold.

"Uh yes. I shall take me leave then ....have a good night" Betty was up and out the door faster then lighting leaving a smirking Anne in her wake. "Some how I think things are going to get more complicated for my little bubble butt," Anne said, getting up and heading back upstairs to her own bed.

* * *

After another few hours of blissfully un-interrupted sleep Anne and James were in the kitchen. Anne turned omlettes in a thick skillet as her husband took a swig of rich black coffee. James instinctively lifted his cup and leaned to the left as his sons came streaking though the room.

"Is Kim going to be okay," Jim asked. He jumped up in a chair and plopped his materials on the table.

"Yeah, she is our sister and no one gets to miss with her but us," Tim continued, pulling random bits of metal and electrical wiring form the pile his brother was using.

"Yes, boys, your sister will be okay. Thank you for your concern, however. I'd be more concerned about yourselves. What has your mother told you about bringing volatile components to the dinner table.

"HEY," Tim yelled.

"These are stable," Jim continued pointing to the components they were using to build there newest destructive toy.

"We tested them last night. They won't explode." The boys spoke in unison making their mother shake her head. She came to the table, two plated balanced on each arm like a professional waiter.

"You heard your father boys. Take your things out to the garage. Then eat your breakfasts and get ready for school" Jim and Tim nodded, moving like sugar addicted hummingbirds.

"So, Honey, why the lavish breakfast? No morning works. You're normally out the door by now."

"Yes. I'm free until evening unless there's an emergency" Anne stepped back to avoid being trampled by her sons as they returned to the table and dug into the food. Kim rolled over, ignoring the smells of eggs, sausage and coffee.

"Mmmm I had the strangest dream," Kim muttered, tossing the covers over her head and hiding form the morning "Oh well," Kim muttered drowsily. Eventually as the light made it impossible fro her to hide from the morning she got up and stretched. She grabbed a towel, headed for the bathroom, and got herself ready for the day ahead for her. After a quick washing up and some clothes she headed down stairs. Sitting at the table she munched on the omlettes, bacon, and toast her mother served to her "Thank for breakfast, Mom. I love it when you don't have early work."Once her dad and the boy's where gone, her dad carrying his lunch and a thermos of the strong coffee his wife had brewed, she looked at her mom "Uhh mom, did anything.... I don't know, weird happen last night" Anne looked at her daughter grinned. Her baby was so adorably innocent. Odd considering her unusual anatomy.

"Oh I don't know. Do you consider one naked female GJ director in you bed weird, bubble butt?". Kim coughed and almost had orange juice flying out of her nose. Her mother smiled and handed Kim another piece of toast as she flipped open a magazine.

"THAT REALLY HAPPENED!?" Kim rubbed her temples and nibbled on the sweet apple cinnamon toast as she tried to process that. "I saw Betty Director naked....oh gods" Anne laughed a little, covering her lightly glossed lips with a hand. Oh she knew it wasn't right to laugh but it was so funny.

"Oh its not that bad, dear, at least she was the only one. Think about it. What if some more women had shown up? What if you had actually had sex with her and you hadn't fainted instead," Anne watched her daughter turn ten shades reder then normal before she laughed soft.

"Mom. Do you realize you are talking to your teenage child about the potential of said child having sex?"

"The problem with this is what exactly," Anne asked. She cocked her head and sipped her coffee. "I am a practicing medical doctor that has three children. I believe I would be a good person to come to about my teenage child and their sexual health and safety." Kim just sighed and rubbed her temples harder. Her mother had a point.

"Okay. You won that one, mom." Kim stood up and dusted some crumbs off of her shirt. "I think I'm going to head off early, Mom." Kim knew her classes at the local college didn't start until noon but she needed some air. Kim got up and kissed her moms cheek. Then grabbing her shoes that were always beneath the umbrella holder at the door and her books and bag she left. Heading out into the summer air and walking down the road.

She was debating on whether or not to visit Monique and talk to the girl. She was after all her only real girl friend and she so needed to talk with another girl right now. But how would the dark skinned beauty react to Kim's secret now that it was out.

"What are the chances she doesn't know," Kim asked herself as she turned to the left and headed to Monique's house. Shoving her hands in the pockets of her loose jeans Kim fiddled with her belt loops. "Zero," she admitted. Monique was way too much of a gossip hound to not be up on the latest FaceMag and MyZone info. Kim shrugged and figured why not. She stepped up onto the wraparound porch in front of Monique's house and didn't even get the chance to knock as the front door opened and Monique stepped out.

"Mo...I err..so I guess you heard ..." Kim licked her lips and paused. Monique smiled. She pulled Kim into a hug and then stepped back.

"Yeah I heard. You are the biggest scoop on the web since Britney Britney's abortion. That don't mean you ain't my girl tho', Kim. Whats in yo' pants don't matter not to me, anyway.

" Are you sure? I mean I was expecting you to freak and not want to be near me."

"I promise girl," Monique said as she stepped aside and led Kim into the house. "I do have some questions though." Kim smiled and gave her best girl friend another hug. Monique just loved the way Kim felt, soft but firm, and so warm. Pulling back both girls smiled and let go "So girl come on in you probably already breakfast but there is no harm in having more especially considering you probably only eat junk food in ya' spare time."

"Thanks Mo, I really needed to hear that."

Watching Monique cook was always a nice way to calm down, watching anyone do anything was really a way to calm down for her but there was just something about the way the black haired beauty moved and hummed about in the kitchen that really made Kim's always hectic mind settle. Watching the girl she blushed and shifted in her seat, stuffing her hands back into her pockets to hide her growing discomfort. Usually she never watched women to long but ever since last night with Betty coming into her room, she couldn't keep her eyes of Monique's backside. It was firm and it swayed in a natural rhythm as Monique bounced and shimmied to an upbeat Reggeaton song in her head. It was wide and the stylish tight purple leather skirt only fell a few inches below that delicious looking swell.

Monique snuck a glace at Kim and grinned.

_'Aww, I can't help but tease ya' girl.'_time

"So, Kim, ya know that rule. They say if a guy is fiddlin' with his belt they adjusting they pants because of whats on they minds. The same could be said for stuffing they hands inside their pockets dontcha think?" Monique turned around and looked at Kim. Monique grinned and wiggled her hips as the grits boiled behind her. "Do you thinks its true?" Kim looked at Monique, blinking at the sudden shift in mood. Where had that question come from? Monique swayed again and bent very carefully to reach for something under the counter to flash her black lace tanga at Kim. She loved those they gave just enough of her round rear to be sexy but not slutty.

"Ummm err," Kim mumbled, struggling to answer. Kim gulped as Monique licked her lips. that was when she she noticed where Monique's dark brown eyes where focusing. Kim quickly stood up and faced the other way pulling her hands out of her pockets She felt her face burn with the intensity of her embarrassment. What was with everyone around her turning into total pervs all of a sudden. "It could be. I wouldn't know though never looked at a guys pants before... or where their hands where going".

"Come on, Kim. Every girl's eyes have wandered there at least once," Monique said with a smile. She rolled her shapely shoulders, making her chest jut out in that model way. She placed one leg in front of the other, hypnotizing Kim with each step those long delicious brown legs made. She strolled toward the kitchen table like a runway model. The natural way her friend swung her thick hips made Kim's skin way Monique was so in tune with her body and so aware of how to make it move was painfully erotic. It was also embarrassingly arousing. She couldn't resist shoving her hands back inside her pockets and fingering the inner flaps. Kim stifled a groan as her face darkened to match her hair.

Absentmindedly, she was providing stimulation to her steadily erecting male appendage, her middle and index fingertips working in agitated clockwise and counterclockwise rotations to just tease the head through the denim of her loose jeans.

"I know you aren't exactly a boy, but," Monique spread her hands across the table to lean and make her ample chest stretch the fitted fabric of her t-shirt. Her smile slowly becoming a triumphant grin as Kim made a strange mewl. She peered over the edge of the kitchen table, noting Kim's hands had returned to her pockets, and then looked into Kim's sporadic green irises. "What's on your mind, Kim? Is it me?"

Kim was beginning to perspire, though it did nothing to quell her inflamed complexion. She rolled her tongue against her teeth as her finger brushed the inner flaps of her jeans again. Kim was again rattled by her best girlfriend's unsuspected query and unable to provide immediate response. Instead, she remained silent and let her gaze plummet to her feet. She knew she shouldn't be like this. She had always felt sorry for guys who had to deal with this.

"How long have I been on your mind, hmm ?" Monique licked her lips, smearing the bright lipstick that meshed with her skin tone as she leaned back to pop her chest off the table and back away from Kim. She circled around the table, adding an extra thrust of her hips and using the sound of her heels to bring Kim's eyes up to her. Then she stood in front of Kim. She grinned when she heard Kim pant slightly and meet her eyes. She liked the dark glint glazing the green.

_'Good, now just keep you__r__ eyes on mine, Kim.' _ Monique folded her legs, and seemed to just sink to the floor she bounced and splayed her legs and she grinned when Kim inhaled sharply. Kim had an unobstructed view of the silky lace covering her best friend's secret, though just barely. Then Monique took advantage of her position and Kim's distraction by her favorite undies and placed her perfectly manicured right hand onto Kim's left thigh, letting it sit idle. "There's no need to be shy, remember?"

Kim's left leg trembled from Monique's soft touch. It bothered her even more, but she at last mustered the will to respond, and answered meekly, "I've always thought of you as a friend. That is... until last night..."

"And now what do you think of me," Monique purred. She ran her hands up Kim's thigh and grinned when she felt Kim's leg twitch.

Kim Possible finally removed one of her hands from her pocket and laid it across Monique's. She understood and appreciated her best girlfriend's kind gestures. Only they were doing more harm than good at the moment. Squeezing Monique's hand was all she could do to keep her carnal emotions in check.

"I... I don't know what to think of you now," Kim replied quickly, pulling her other hand out her jeans pocket and slapping it onto her forehead. Again, she began vigorously massaging her temples while shaking her head distressingly. "I'm just way confused right now, Mo."

Monique dropped her smile, trading it for a slight frown, her eyes drooping to match her lips."Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kim followed Monique's gaze downward, noting that her eyes were fixed on her groin, and that the corners of her lips were gradually ascending into another smile. Only this time it was a devious smile laced with a hint of anticipation.

"I... don't... know how to respond to that..." Kim's eyes darted upward and she glared at the ceiling, searching her mind for a better answer, but her thoughts were clouded by the presence of Monique's palm on her thigh and the intent of her best girlfriend's eager stare.

"You don't have to say anything." Monique used Kim's thigh to elevate herself to the Teen Hero's level. She peered into Kim's shaky green irises for a second then leaned inward. "Actions speak louder than words," she said affectionately before shutting her eyelids and puckering her lips.

Instinctively, Kim flinched and cocked her head backward to avoid Monique's slowly advancing lips. Since she was seated, there was little she could do to resist. Kim merely scrunched her eyebrows, nose, and lips defiantly in protest.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast Kim didn't think to stand, push Monique away, or just simply scream refusal. Then suddenly it all made sense. She wasn't denying her best girlfriend because she simply didn't want to. Kim still didn't fully understand whether her feelings for Monique were born of primal lust or genuine love—but she knew this moment she absolutely had to have her.

Kim's pursed her lips in time to meet with Monique's juicy ebony lips. They kissed sensually at first. Monique drew Kim's bottom lip into her mouth, tasting it briefly before slipping her tongue inside Kim's accepting mouth. Kim and Monique's tongue danced an inch apart until the Teen Hero sealed the gap with a deeper and passionate kiss, her lips almost consuming Monique's.

Monique's hand slithered across Kim Possible's thigh toward her crotch. As she kissed her friend, she unzipped her fly and unbuttoned her pants. She eased her hand inside the ribbed opening to touch Kim's soft cock through her underwear, stroking the craning silhouette lightly beneath her fingers in attentive back-and-forth sweeps and circular rotations. When Kim's cock crept past the border of her panties and erected from her opened fly, Monique grasped it a few inches above the hilt, teasing below the sensitive crown with her thumb as she rubbed the slit at the top with her middle finger, coaxing a small bead of precum to the surface.

Kim gasped and raised a hand to palm one of Monique's petite breasts. She kneaded the small fleshy orb beneath her palm then caressed downward with calculated serpentine motions across Monique's midsection. She unfastened the faded bronze buttons of her best girlfriend's fashionable orange dress along the way to reveal the black bra she wore and expose her slender, undefined abdomen. Despite the lack of muscularity, Monique's torso was desirable enough for Kim take her time exploring it once she'd snapped the last button. She elegantly traced each rib along the smooth, light caramel epidermis in the same snake-like downward motion until she neared Monique's navel.

Monique giggled before leaning to plant another kiss on Kim's lips. "Am I helping?" She asked playfully, forming a tighter fist around Kim's cock then wrenching her palm from hilt to head gracefully, a knowing smile across her lips as she observed Kim's reaction and awaited a reply.

Kim's entire frame rattled and she breathed ragged yet inaudible breathes from her half open mouth. "It... it feels so... so good, Mo..." Kim whined, still massaging Monique's naked tummy. It was the only thing she could think to do since she'd never been with a female until now.

Monique read Kim's confused stare and opened her mouth to make a suggestion. "Use your fingers to help me feel good too, Kim." Using her other hand, she grabbed Kim's hand and raked it past her waistline, guiding it underneath her withered dress. She placed Kim's palm onto the crotch of her panties and held it there.

Kim felt moisture and warmth against the fabric covering her best girlfriend's sex. She swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat before squeezing her eyelids shut. Kim ran her tongue around her quivering lips twice then took in several deep breathes. On a her final and longest breath she combined her index finger with middle and reluctantly moved them beneath the dark boundary of Monique's underwear. She swept her fingertips along the wet lips of Monique's sex, tickling them as she searched and soon found the entry point. Kim swallowed another lump in her throat then dipped her two digits into Monique's pussy.

Monique squealed in delight and hammered her fist around the length of Kim's shaft rapidly before clenching the hilt then squeezing. More clear liquid tricked from the crown. And both teens watched it circle the branching veins of Kim's shaft. Monique let the liquid form a line around the edge of her hand then loosened her grip on her friend's cock to allow Kim's precum to lubricate her palm. Then she began swift strokes up-and-down Kim's cock with focused precision.

Kim writhed and moaned atop the chair, fingering her best girlfriend's pussy with an enthusiasm that rivaled Monique's. As they mutually masturbated one another, Kim wondered if Monique had actually had intercourse before. She seemed so experienced. Wanting an answer, she eased her fingers out Monique's pussy and gazed into her eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Monique asked softly, stopping her pumping fist just below Kim's swollen crown. She followed Kim's downward gaze between her legs, and then smiled once she realized what Kim was thinking. "You wanna try it?"

"Have you done it before?" Kim asked, peering up at Monique, who was closing the gap between them.

Monique shook her head. "It'll be a first for both of us," she said, the black beauty walked away for second before coming back with the right protection for Kim, putting the protection on Kim's shaft, and shimming her underwear off Monique then wrapped her arms around Kim's neck and placing her left knee next to Kim's upper thigh. She kissed Kim deeply before setting her other knee next to Kim's right thigh, and steadily lowering her pussy toward Kim's hard cock. "Ready?"

Kim didn't have a chance to respond. Monique lowered herself atop the Teen Hero's cock, wincing and embracing Kim as her pussy devoured it to the hilt.

Surprisingly, her first penetration wasn't painful, though she did feel slight discomfort. Monique ignored the sensation and nuzzled Kim, working her pelvis in gradual motions. She moved side to side, up and down, forward and backward.

Kim tried to speak, but her words were either replaced by sudden moans and incoherent gibberish. She glanced over Monique's right shoulder, gasping and grunting as she watched her best girlfriend's bouncing buttocks clap against her naked thighs. Kim remained stationary, in awe of Monique's sexual prowess.

When she realized she should participate as well, she proceeded to ram her hips upward, plunging her cock in and out Monique's pussy with mounting vigor.

Monique squeezed her eyelids tight and whimpered inside Kim's ear. Hugging her tighter, she munched Kim's earlobe as she increased the rate of her pelvic undulations, slamming herself onto Kim's lap aggressively, struggling to keep position as the chair tottered back and forth.

"Gonna... I'm gonna come..." Kim wheezed in Monique's ear. She grabbed two great handfuls of Monique's delicious backside, yanking her into one final, deep thrust as she filled her best girlfriend's pussy with her seed.

Both girls didn't speak after the act. They merely gazed into each others eyes, nuzzled noses, and exchanged passionate kisses between bated breathes.

**End **


	4. Chapter 4

look guys i might have to give this up work is really kicking my ass right now, anyone that wants to take the story and do it themselves is more then welcome to go on with it. Sorry for the let down i just really don't have the time.

just send me a pm.


	5. Chapter 5

okay last chance if anyone wants the story the need to let me know if not its just going to get trashed.


	6. Chapter 6

okay people the story is now under the author kigoangel8302 they now have control of it and all its contents. 


End file.
